Three's a Crowd 3
by reddneckin
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Stevie Hansen. Rhiannon's romance with Scott Hillstrand keeps getting hotter. Ya'll read and review and let me know if you want a part 4


"If she doesn't cut that shit out, I am gonna throw this water bottle at her." Rhiannon thought to herself. She rearranged the blanket and shifted in the chair. Just about that time, the nurse popped her head in the door.

"You Rhiannon." She nodded. "You got a phone call honey." Rhiannon got up and stretched and walked to the desk.

"Hello," She said, sleepily.

"Hey kiddo, how's Josh." It was Scott's dad.

"Hey Pops, he's not doing too good." Rhiannon sighed, "He's on life support."

Jonathan let his breath out slowly, "Damn, I was hoping for better news."

"If he doesn't regain consciousness soon, I don't know what they are going to do. Jake's not here to make the decisions, and who the hell knows where his mom is. "

"I thought Jake left all that stuff up to Stevie."

"He did, but Stevie doesn't feel right making a decision without talking to Jake first."

"Well, let me pass you to Scott, keep your chin up kid, and I love ya."

Rhiannon smiled, "Love you too Pops."

Scott took the phone from his dad and stepped out the side door so he could have some privacy talking to Rhiannon.

"Hey, you sound tired."

"I am." Rhiannon took the cup of coffee the nurse offered her and nodded a thank you.

"How's he doing."

"Not good Scott. They put him on life support"

"How the hell did he OD in the first place."

Rhiannon took a sip of coffee and leaned against the door to the nurses station. "He smuggled some pain killers in somehow. They think they were in his shoe, anyway, he took the whole bottle, plus a whole bottle of antidepressants." Rhiannon sighed and tossed her cup into the trash, "Thank goodness the nurse was making rounds and found him on the floor."

"I wish I was there with you."

"Me too, listen, I gotta run, the doctors coming."

"Ok, I will try to text you later. I love you Rhiannon."

"I love you too." Rhiannon hung up the phone and went down the hall to Josh's room. The doctor was talking to a teary eyed Stevie when she opened the door.

"I don't know what else we can do. There is no brain activity on the monitor at all." The doctor looked at Stevie, "You either need to contact Mr Harris' brother or make a decision yourself."

Stevie sat down in the chair and put her face in her hands. Rhiannon sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did he say Stevie."

She looked up at Rhiannon and shook her head, "They want to take him off life support. There is no brain activity. Rhiannon, I have to go call dad and see what Jake says."

Rhiannon walked to the head of the bed and got right down in Josh's ear, "You listen to me you selfish bastard, I wont give you the satisfaction of dying on us like this. Wake the fuck up."

"Oh my gosh," Stevie looked at Rhiannon wide eyed, "Say something else to him."

"Josh, can you hear me." The third line on the monitor moved. Rhiannon and Stevie looked at each other.

"You keep talking to him, I am going to get the doctor."

Stevie ran down the hall and found Josh's doctor talking to one of the nurses.

"Josh, if you can hear me, please open your eyes." The doctor walked into the room with Stevie and to his amazement, there was brain activity on the monitor.

"Keep talking to him Rhi." Stevie said, she walked to the other side of the bed and picked up Josh's hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"Rhiannon, he just squeezed the hell out of my hand." Stevie bent over and whispered in Josh's ear, "If you open your eyes, I will give you a rocking blow job"

The doctor blushed, Rhiannon laughed, and the nurse just shook her head. Josh opened his eyes and moaned. He looked from Rhiannon to Stevie back to Rhiannon.

He reached up trying to pull the respirator out of his mouth, and Rhiannon grabbed his hand, "No Josh, don't do that." The nurse came over and touched Josh on the leg,

"We can take this out, but your throat will be sore for a day or two. We will get the respiratory doctor in here to look at your throat to see if maybe you can eat something." She told Josh to take a deep breath and hold it and she pulled the tube out of his throat. Josh gagged and coughed. Rhiannon handed Stevie a rag so she could wipe his mouth.

"Ok, let me go find the doctor." She patted Rhiannon's shoulder, "Be right back."

"What happened," Josh looked up at Rhiannon.

"You overdosed." Rhiannon gave him a stern look. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Stevie Hansen," the nurse stuck her head in the door.

"Yes, that's me."

"Your dad's on the phone out here." Stevie excused herself and went out the door.

"Josh, why did you do that." He looked toward the wall and Rhiannon sighed.

"We are all trying to help you dammit." She walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down so he had no choice but to look at her. Josh picked Rhiannon's left hand up and ran his finger over the diamond ring. He looked up at her.

"You happy with him" Josh said.

"Yes, very, now answer my damn question. Why did you try to kill yourself Josh."

He looked at the wall and then back at Rhiannon with tears in his eyes.

"Because, you will never love me like I love you. If I cant be with you then whats the fucking point of living anyway."

"Tell Jake he's awake dad. Rhiannon just started talking to him and all of a sudden, the monitor started moving." Sig picked up the hailer of the Northwestern and yelled down to the crew. "Josh is awake and he's gonna be fine" The crew let out a whoop. "Hey Jake, come on up here for a minute."

Jake Harris bounded up the wheelhouse steps and took the phone from Sig. Stevie filled him in on Josh's condition.

"Thanks Stevie, you don't know how much I appreciate you and Rhiannon both." He handed the phone back to Sig.

"Call me later ok, and let me know how things are going. Love you Stevie Rae."

"I love you too daddy." She hung the phone up and walked back into Josh's room.

"Josh, why cant you just accept the fact that I love Scott." Rhiannon stood up and walked over to the window, she turned back to look at Josh, "I am marrying Scott. I love him Josh."

"Everything ok in here." Stevie said.

Rhiannon nodded, "Yeah, I need to get to work, call me if you need me." She gave Stevie a hug and walked out the door.

Rhiannon was sitting on the couch later that night talking to Scott on her cell phone.

"He said that he OD'd because he knew he couldnt be with me" Rhiannon wiped tears from her face.

"Babe, you cant do anything about the way he feels." Scott sighed. "I wish I was there with you"

"Me too, I miss you"

"Me too."

"How many more weeks until you come home"

Scott stretched out in his bunk and adjusted the pillow, "If we keep bustin ass like we have been in a week or two."

"I don't know if I am going back out to the hospital or not. I just don't think its a good idea."

"If it makes you uncomfortable then I wouldn't go back."

"I need to run. Since Josh has been in the hospital plus me and Stevie both working, laundry has backed up like you wouldn't believe, the pool needs cleaning, there is just a ton of stuff to do around here."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I look at this picture of you everyday by the way." Rhiannon said smiling.

"Yeah, I peek at yours quite a bit too. I cant wait to get my hands on those melons of yours."

Rhiannon hung the phone up and walked to the laundry room just as Stevie was coming into the garage.

"How's Josh." Rhiannon said, bending to take a load of clothes out of the dryer.

"Who the fuck knows." Stevie said laying the mail on the table, "He wont talk to anyone."

Stevie went to her bedroom to change her clothes. She came back out and sat down on the couch and began folding the laundry Rhiannon had just taken out of the dryer.

"They are releasing Josh on Thursday." Stevie said.

"Wow, so soon." Rhiannon tossed the towel she had just folded up into the basket.

"Don't get mad at what I am about to tell you." Stevie looked up at her cousin and pointed her finger.

"What did you do now." Rhiannon said

"The rehab center wont take Josh, but they said they were willing to send someone to his house."

"Great, as long as he gets the rehab I guess it doesn't matter where he is." Rhiannon said.

"He cant stay by himself, and Jake's fishing, so I kinda told Josh he could stay here with us."

"YOU WHAT?!" Rhiannon whirled around and glared at Stevie, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"He needs someone Rhiannon, and we are all he's got."

"Great, that's just fucking great"

Rhiannon was sitting on the front porch talking to Scott. Stevie had gone to the hospital to pick Josh up.

"I could just wring her damn neck. She didn't even talk to me first." Rhiannon said.

"Just take it as it comes babe, I think everything will be ok. Like she said, he doesn't have anyone else."

"Well, there they are, let me run. I will talk to you later ok."

Rhiannon hung up the phone and walked inside. By the time she got to the garage door, Stevie was already helping Josh out of the car.

"I got this Stevie, I don't need you to do that." Josh said. He grabbed the door and pulled himself up.

Stevie grabbed his bag out of the backseat and walked behind him.

"I don't need fucking rehab, I can walk just fine."

Rhiannon took his bag from Stevie and tossed it into the bedroom Josh would be staying in.

"I hope this is ok. The bathroom adjoins this room, so you don't have to walk out into the hallway."

"Its fine." Josh sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off.

"Rhiannon, you mind tossing me that pair of shorts." Rhiannon opened the bag and pulled the pair of light grey shorts out of the bag.

"If you need anything washed, or more clothes, just let me know. I can run by your house and get them for you."

Josh pulled a tshirt on and laid down on the bed. "Thanks Rhiannon."

"You hungry."

"No, just tired."

"Well, let me know if you need anything ok."

Rhiannon stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Stevie was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher.

"Man stuff sure has gotten backed up around here." she said laying spoons in the drawer, "He ok."

Rhiannon nodded and sat down at the table.

"You ok Rhi." Stevie gave her a worried look, "You look pale."

"Im fine, just tired." She looked out the window, "and I miss Scott." she said tearing up.

"He will be home soon Rhiannon. Gosh I remember you saying once that you were not gonna be one of these women who went 'all stupid' over a guy"

"He's not just 'a guy' Stevie" she said.

"I know, believe me." Stevie looked at Rhiannon and grinned.

"You are a sick bitch," Rhiannon said laughing.

Rhiannon eased the bedroom door open not wanting to wake Josh up. She leaned over and picked a pair of shorts and underwear up off the floor. Josh heard the door and looked up. He saw Rhiannon bent over in front of him and almost let out a moan. She heard him stirring and turned around.

"Hey, I was trying not to wake you." She said. "you want to eat something." He nodded and she walked over to the bed to help him up. Josh sat up on the edge of the bed, and Rhiannon stepped in front of him. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her before she could stop him.

"Josh no," she pushed against him but was afraid to push to hard for fear she would hurt him.

"Stevie's not here, and no one has to know." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"No Josh, I wont do this to Scott." Rhiannon got up and started to the door. "If you want something to eat, come into the kitchen." She walked out the door and down the hall.

Stevie came home to find Rhiannon on the front porch.

"We need to talk about the arrangements." Rhiannon said. "He cant stay here anymore."

"What happened." Stevie plopped down on the swing beside Rhiannon.

Rhiannon sighed and told Stevie about Josh's attempt to try to have sex with her.

"I will fucking kill him" Stevie started to get up and Rhiannon stopped her.

"I was thinking about maybe just going to stay at Scott's house. The problem is he will want to know why."

Stevie nodded. "I am still saying something to him. Who the hell does he think he is anyway."

Stevie walked into the bedroom Josh was staying in and slammed the door. He looked up from his laptop and sighed.

"Can I help you." he said.

"Yeah, you can keep your fucking hands off Rhiannon." she said glaring at him.

He looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"Yeah Josh, she told me. What the hell are you thinking. Rhiannon is engaged Josh, to Scott, she loves him. She's not gonna screw around on him, especially not with you""

Josh looked at Stevie and smiled, pulling back the covers to reveal the fact that he was butt ass naked.

"What happened to that rocking blow job you promised." He said.

"Oh go suck yourself." Stevie said and walked out.

Stevie and Rhiannon were out by the dock drinking a beer. The physical therapist was there working with Josh.

"I don't know if you should tell Scott about that or not Rhiannon." She said

"I don't believe in keeping stuff from him." Rhiannon said.

"I know, but Scott's likely to kick his ass." Stevie looked at her cousin, "Scott has a temper whether you know it or not"

"I just don't feel right keeping this from him." Rhiannon said. "I don't know, I will just play it by ear I guess."

Scott was walking through the airport. He was thankful that the season was finally over and he was home. He spotted Rhiannon and waved.

Rhiannon saw Scott walking toward her. He scooped her up and swung her around. He knew Rhiannon was not much for public display but he didn't care and kissed her.

"God I missed you." Rhiannon smiled at him.

"I missed you too and I damn sure didn't take the day off so we could stand in this airport." Scott grabbed his bag and headed to her truck.

"Scott I have to tell you something." Rhiannon turned onto the highway and started down the road toward Scott's house.

"What." The look she gave concerned him. "Is everything ok Rhiannon."

The light turned red and she looked at him.

"Josh made an advance toward me." Scott's jaw tightened. "Nothing happened."

"He just wont take no for a fucking answer will he." Scott said.

"Well, its over and you know I don't believe in keeping stuff from you."

Rhiannon pulled into the driveway of Scott's house. Scott dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Rhiannon started to the kitchen and he grabbed her.

"Oh no, I haven't seen your ass in months. You aint going anywhere." He sat down on the couch and pulled her down, straddling his lap. He started unbuttoning her shirt. Rhiannon could hardly get her breath. Everytime she was with him, she felt like it was her first time. Scott slid her shirt off her back and down her arms, and it crumpled on the floor. He slowly ran his hands up her stomach and stopped when he reached her bosom. Rhiannon looked at him, her eyes begging him not to stop. He reached around and slowly unhooked the clasp of her bra. The bra fell into her lap, and he tossed it into the corner. He placed both hands just under her firm globes and massaged slowly. Rhiannon felt her panties getting damp and thought she would scream. Scotts fingers gently caressed her nipples.

"Scott please." She whimpered. He smiled and kissed her.

"I have got all day to love you baby." he lowered his head and took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth. Rhiannon let out a loud moan, thinking she might come right then. Scott lifted her up by her knees and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her back on the bed and slid off her jeans and panties with one tug. He kissed her mound and then sniffed. "God you smell good." He licked her. Rhiannon laid her head back on the bed and begged him to enter her. He tossed his shirt into the corner and stepped out of his jeans. He eased into her, almost climaxing. He looked down at her and the desire in her eyes turned him on. With four or five hard thrusts he came and relaxed on top of her.

"Sorry I couldn't last longer." He said

"That's ok, I expect a repeat performance later."

"Oh you can count on that." He said rolling her on top of him. "I missed you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you too."

Rhiannon woke up the next morning in Scott's arms. She tried to get up so she wouldn't wake him.

"Just where in blue hell do you think you are going?"

"Scott I have to pee." Scott pulled her back down into the bed, "I mean it, lemme up." Rhiannon squealed as Scott dug his fingers into her ribs. "Ok, this is your bed so if you make me piss all over it you are cleaning it up."

Rhiannon snapped off the bathroom light, and Scott was laying with his arm propped under his head looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Just what are you looking at Hillstrand."

"Your fine tight little ass" He said.

Rhiannon crawled up the bed and laid down on top of him. He pushed her up and started playing with her boobs. He was about to push her back onto the bed when the phone rang.

"Now who the fuck is that." He snatched the phone up, 'Yeah what. Oh hey dad. Well, I haven't seen your future daughter in law in months, so you tell me what you think I am doing." He kissed Rhiannon and then licked the side of her breast. "Yeah, that sounds good, just give us a couple of hours ok." He hung the phone up and turned his attention back to her massive bosom.

Stevie was sitting at her desk talking to the physical therapist. "So what you are telling me is Josh is fine." Stevie got up and walked over to the coffee pot in her office.

"Yes, there is no reason he cant go back to his house and function on his own."

"He told me last night he still cant put full pressure on the leg he broke. I had to help him take a shower."

"Well, he was using it just fine this morning. There is something that is preventing him from wanting to go home"

"You mean someone,"

"I'm sorry, what was that."

"Nothing, come by my house this afternoon. His brother is back from fishing, so he can sign the discharge order. Thanks again David." Stevie hung up the phone and let her breath out in a huff.

"God he is such a fucking asshole" She said to herself. She picked up her cell and dialed Rhiannons number.

"Hello" Rhiannon sounded out of breath.

"Hey, you ok."

"Oh, god, um yeah."

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Ok, so I can tell by the moans that I am interrupting something, call me back when you get a second, its about Josh." Stevie hung up before Rhiannon could say anything else.

"Who was that." Scott said kissing Rhiannon's neck.

"Stevie, I think I need to run home Scott, she sounds like something is wrong." Scott looked down at her, knowing this was a battle he wouldn't win.

"Ok, lets get dressed. Hey dad wants us to come by later. He's grilling." Scott pulled his shirt over his head.

"Rhiannon are you ok." He walked up behind her. She leaned against him and sighed, "Yeah," she turned and kissed him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

When they got to the house, Stevie was sitting in the swing on the front porch.

"What's up." Rhiannon said bounding up the porch steps.

"Josh, that's whats up." Stevie looked up at Rhiannon, "Hey Scott."

"Whats going on." Rhiannon leaned against the porch railing.

"Well apparently Mr shit ass has been taking us for a ride. His leg has been fine for weeks now. He's just saying he cant walk so we will let him keep staying here."

Rhiannon snatched the door open and walked to the bedroom Josh was staying in. She opened the door to find him dancing around the room.

"So you cant stand on your leg huh?" she said.

"Oh, shit Rhiannon, I didn't see you there," he eased down onto the bed and started rubbing his leg.

"Oh no, that shit wont work anymore. You can pack your bag," Rhiannon slung his suitcase onto the bed. "The guy from rehab will be here soon with your release papers and then I am calling Jake to come and get you."

Rhiannon slammed the door behind her.

Jake pulled into the driveway of the house and put the truck in park. He looked over at his older brother and sighed. For years, Josh had been the responsible one, the one that their dad trusted. "God if he could see you now." Jake thought to himself.

"Can you get out by yourself." Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Josh barked. He opened the truck door and sauntered into the house. He walked into the living room and thought about the night he and Stevie had sex on the couch. Stevie was ok if you needed a good lay, but she was no Rhiannon. Josh sat down on the couch and thought about that afternoon she was in the backyard wearing that tight ass tank top and denim shorts. Her massive tits were barely covered by the material of the shirt, and when she bent over Josh got a clear view of her. The memory made him rock hard. Jake came into the room about that time and he grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. The last thing he needed was Jake asking him about the hard on in his pants.

"You want something to eat?" Josh looked up at him and scowled.

"Theres no food in the house. I haven't been here in months."

"I know that, I am going to the store." Jake grabbed his keys, "You know what Josh, sit here and wallow in self pity and think about a woman that doesn't want you that you cant have. Its your fucking life." Jake walked out the door.

Josh laid down on the couch and started thinking about Rhiannon again. When he was staying there, he got up one morning to find her in the kitchen wearing a very short spaghetti strap nightgown. She had a robe on over it but you could still see her breasts. Josh stared at her, and wondered what it would be like to... the phone was ringing and it snapped him out of his trance.

"Hello" he wiped sweat from his face, "Hey Jonathan, yeah I appreciate the invite, but I am just not up to it." Josh didn't want to admit to him that all he could think about was how he'd love to screw the hell out of his future daughter in law. "Yeah, maybe next time man." Josh hung up the phone and walked to his bedroom.

Jake returned home and was unloading groceries when Josh came into the kitchen. He started helping Jake put the groceries away.

"You know, dad would be proud of you." Josh tossed a box of cereal across the room to Jake, "How'd you like working with Sig."

"It was ok." Jake shrugged, "He's really not that bad to work for."

Josh sat down at the table and looked at Jake, "How am I gonna get over her man."

Jake looked at his brother and sighed, "Man if you had dated her, I mean like a month or two, and slept with her, I could understand, but you only went on one damn date with her."

Josh looked at his brother, "Man, she's like the drug you cant quit. Once she's in your damn system theres no getting over it."

"Well, you better learn, if you are gonna keep working with Jonathan you will have to be around Scott."

"I know. I mean you saw her Jake, you know what I am talking about."

"Yeah man, I know exactly what you are talking about. You see a set of big tits and you lose it." Jake shook his head.

"Its more than that, I mean yeah, Rhiannon's got a hot ass body, but its her. Girls around here just are not like that. She cares you know, your feelings matter to her."

"Well, she wants to be with Scott so you need to find some way to deal with this."

Scott and Rhiannon arrived at Jonathan's house. Scott helped Rhiannon down from the truck and they started walking across the backyard.

"Uncle Scotty" Taylor's little blonde haired girl came running across the backyard. Scott scooped her up.

"Hey you little monkey." He stood her back on the ground,

"Mama said you are getting married to her." Scott nodded his head. "Grandpa said you are hot," She pointed her little finger at Rhiannon.

Rhiannon laughed. She and Scott walked over to Jonathan, who was running the grill.

"So, you checking out my woman." Scott playfully punched his dad's arm.

"What." Jonathan said

"According to your granddaughter, you think Rhiannon's hot."

"Well, I may be old son, but I damn sure am not blind."

He looked at Rhiannon who had walked up beside Scott, "I called Josh, but he's not coming." Rhiannon didn't know what to say. She was relieved but didn't want to offend Scott's dad. She knew that Jonathan thought of Josh almost like his own son.

"Well, that's for the best I guess." Rhiannon said.

"Josh just needs to accept the fact that he wasn't your choice." Jonathan handed Rhiannon the plate of steaks and nodded toward the shrimp he had laid out on a platter. She reached over and grabbed the platter and handed it to him

"The question is when will he accept it." Rhiannon said.

"He will come around, don't worry. Cant say that I blame him though." Jonathan smiled at her. Rhiannon could see where Scott got not only his good looks, but also his charm.

Josh had talked Jake into going to The Marina. He couldn't help but remember back to the night that he first saw Rhiannon there with Stevie. Josh got out of the truck and slammed the door. Tonight was the night he hoped to permanently erase Rhiannon from his mind.

Josh and Jake walked into the bar and were immediately recognized by two brunettes. Jake offered to buy them a round of drinks and they sat down at a table together.

Josh was drunk and was beginning to embarrass the hell out of Jake. The girl he was with, named Jade, was a beauty. Josh was dancing with her, and Jake feared would choke her if he stuck his tongue any further down her throat.

Jake was with Jade's sister Leah,

"Your brother sure is cute." She said.

"Yeah," It sucked for him to always be in Josh's shadow.

"So, what do you do for a living." She said.

"I'm a crab fisherman, me and my brother both. We use to work for my dad, but he died a few years ago. We have been trying to get the boat back, but have had a few setbacks."

"Wow, so are you guys on that show, whats the name of it."

"Deadliest Catch, yeah, I haven't been on there lately. I have been trying to clean my life up."

Leah looked at him and smiled, "You want to come home with me?"

"I guess I probably need to get Josh home."

"Oh, don't you worry about him, Jade will take care of him" She walked over to her sister and whispered something into her ear. Jade nodded.

"Just make yourself at home. Josh and I wont be too far behind you."

Jake pulled up to a house that looked like it was built in the 1800's. Leah explained to him that this had been her grandparents house.

"My parents moved to California, and let me and Jade keep it." She unlocked the door and the two walked in.

"You want a beer." Jake shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"Am I making you nervous?" Leah walked over and sat down beside him.

"No, I would just rather go home that's all." He was beginning to regret this. One thing his counselor had told him was to be careful who he associated himself with. Going to a bar was a bad idea.

"I can take you home Jake." Leah leaned over and tried to kiss Jake on the neck but he stood up. "You know, its not far from here at all, I think I can just walk." He turned and went out the door.

Jake was walking down the sidewalk and took out his cell phone. He dialed Stevie's number. "Shit," He said, when the voicemail kicked on.

He flipped through the numbers in his contact list until he found Scott.

"Yeah what,"

"Man, you crack me up the way you answer your phone."

"What's up man." Scott and Rhiannon were in bed. She sat up and slid her hand down his leg. He held a finger up to her and tossed the covers back.

"I need a ride dude, can you come get me."

Scott grabbed his jeans and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah sure, where are you?"

Jake gave him the address and Scott hung the phone up.

Rhiannon walked up behind Scott and ran her hands down his chest.

"Jake Harris better have a damn good reason for interrupting us." Scott turned around and kissed her.

"He needs a ride, and then he wants to talk. Can you fix something to eat while I am gone."

"Yeah sure, Scott you are scaring me, what's wrong."

"I don't know. I will be right back ok."

Rhiannon closed the door wondering what in the hell Josh had done now. She went into the kitchen and started to make some dessert nachos like her parents made in the restaurant. The coffee had just finished making when Scott and Jake walked in. Rhiannon turned and smiled at Jake. She was wearing one of Scott's Time Bandit t shirts and a pair of cutoff shorts. Jake could well understand what his brother meant. Rhiannon was hot as hell.

"Thanks baby" Scott took the coffee cup Rhiannon offered him and kissed her. "I will damn sure make this up to you later."

"You better," she ran her fingers through his hair, "Is everything ok."

Scott shrugged, "Not sure." He sat down at the table with Jake. Rhiannon started to the back of the house and Jake stopped her.

"Really I wanted to talk to both of you." Jake sighed, "Josh wanted to go to The Marina tonight, so I did"

Scott looked at him in shock, "You just got out of rehab man, are you nuts"

"I didnt drink anything man." Jake popped one of the nachos into his mouth and rolled his eyes, "Damn, now that's good." he wiped his hands on a napkin and looked at Scott, "I know you didnt fix these."

Rhiannon poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Jake and Scott. "Where is Josh now"

"Probably in bed with that brunette chick he met at the bar." Jake sighed and took a sip of coffee. "He was drunker than a skunk when I left. They were going back to her house I guess." Rhiannon and Scott looked at each other.

"Can you run me down to get my truck." Jake looked at Scott and he nodded. "Let me grab my keys."

Scott and Jake rode in silence for a while. Jake looked over at him and finally spoke.

"You are too lucky dude." Jake said.

"What do you mean by that." Scott looked over at him.

"You have got a good family, you've got a dad who supports you and you have got Rhiannon."

Jake sighed, "I fought so hard all my life just to get dad's attention and approval. Josh was the responsible one, he was the one dad trusted. I finally got to the point that I didnt give a shit one way or the other." He laid his head back against the seat. "I spent two years in rehab, but I am beginning to wonder if its my brother who really had the problem."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jake walked to his truck. "Thanks man."

"Anytime dude."

Rhiannon was drying dishes when Scott walked in the door.

"Everything ok." she said tossing the dishrag onto the counter.

"Yeah, we got Jakes truck and he went home." He sat down in a chair at the table.

Rhiannon walked over and straddled him in the chair.

"You are one hot ass woman, you know that." He said sliding his hand under her shirt.

"You aren't to bad yourself Hillstrand." Scott's hand stopped when he touched her bare breast. He gave her a shocked look.

"You shameless hussy, you are not even wearing a bra." He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He leaned up and kissed her cleavage.

"Well, whats the point in wearing one when you are just gonna take it off me anyway." Rhiannon dug her fingers into his hair as he tugged on her nipple.

"God baby you have got the most perfect set of tits." Scott kissed her neck, "I guess you have figured out by now that I am just a big titty baby."

Rhiannon tossed her head back as Scott licked and sucked her bosom. He laid her on the floor and pulled off his shirt. Rhiannon tugged at the button on his jeans.

"Maybe we should go into the bedroom" Scott said, almost out of breath.

"No, I'm good right here."

Josh woke up and looked around a very unfamiliar room. He raised his head off the pillow and grimaced. He sat up and looked over at the brunette in bed with him. He couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure the two of them had sex. He sat on the edge of the bed looking for his clothes.

"Hey sailor, where do you think you are going?" Jade sat up and leaned against him. She started rubbing his chest. Her hand snaked down to Josh's stomach. She was just about to grab his cock and he stopped her.

"I really need to get home."

She pouted her lips, "Can we just one more time. please." He shook his head and grabbed his clothes. " I will meet you out front." He walked out of the bedroom.

Jade backed out of the driveway just as Josh was stepping into the house.

"Hey man, didnt expect to see you this early." Jake was in the kitchen frying bacon and eggs.

"Hey," Josh plopped down on the couch and laid his head back. "We got any asprin man?" Jake handed Josh a BC powder and a cup of coffee."

"Thanks" Josh downed the BC with a swig of coffee and looked up at his brother, "What," he sat his cup down on the side table.

Jake just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"What Jake," Josh followed him.

Jake turned around and looked at his brother. "Maybe I need to get my own place, I mean, if this is the way you are gonna live your life then maybe I need to just move out on my own."

Josh laughed and shook his head, "You think you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I do. I know I can." Jake sat down at the table. "Being in rehab taught me a lot Josh, and the one thing I learned is I have to be careful who I associate myself with, I cant be around bad influences."

"Oh, so I am a bad influence." Josh glared at Jake. For a split second he thought about knocking the shit out of him.

"Well, yeah you are. You shouldn't have asked me to go to a bar with you. I am trying to straighten my life out, not fuck it up again."

"I am going to take a shower" Josh walked down the hall to his room and slammed the door.

"Well, what's on the agenda for today." Rhiannon said placing her plate and coffee cup into the dishwasher.

"Sex," Scott walked up behind her and grabbed her crotch.

"Arent we suppose to go to your dad's today."

"Yeah," Scott sat down at the table, "Hope you like fireworks."

Rhiannon looked out the window and her eyes misted. She always got homesick on holidays.

"You ok." Scott walked up beside her and noticed she was about to cry.

"Yeah, just miss home that's all." She looked back out the window. "We use to have block parties in the summer. Aunt June and Uncle Sig came to visit once in a while and me and Stevie would sneak down to the pond and go skinny dipping." She told Scott about the time Stevie got bit on the butt by a snapping turtle.

"It sounds like your hometown is a pretty cool place."

Rhiannon nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Why did you leave," Scott leaned against the counter and pulled Rhiannon to him, "I mean I am glad you moved here, but it sounds like you had a good home there."

Rhiannon shook her head, "My parents were very controlling, especially my dad. All he wanted me to do was work. If he caught me talking to one of the male customers, he went ape shit. It didn't matter that I was taking their order or brining their food to them, and mama was no better. If he told her to jump, she asked him how fucking high." Rhiannon was in tears. Scott pulled her close,

"I didn't mean to upset you baby, I was just curious." Rhiannon laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Daddy and Uncle Sig got into an argument over the phone right after I moved here. Mama and Aunt June haven't spoke in over a year and I feel like its my fault"

"You cant blame yourself for that. They are adults, its their choice if they aren't speaking. My dad never tolerated that shit. He would lock me and Taylor in a room and we couldn't come out until we had talked things over and were ok. He didn't care how long it took."

"I guess I need to just accept the fact that my parents wont be here when I get married."

"Well, we could just fly to Vegas." Scott said. Rhiannon lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Are you friggin serious." Rhiannon said,

"Yeah, we could take Axel or Jake and Stevie could go too." Scott tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "As long as I am with you I don't care, we can get married in the back yard"

Rhiannon laid her head back on Scott's chest. He rubbed her back, "I wish you had told me about this before."

"I just want to forget about it ok. I get tired of my dad acting like a controlling spoiled ass brat, and my mama just putting up with it. She has never stood up to him"

Scott started to laugh. Rhiannon looked up at him, "Whats so funny."

"I am getting the feeling that you are more like your dad."

"I just don't like being told what to do."

Rhiannon and Scott were laying by the pool. Stevie had been called in to work. "I cant believe I have to work on the 4th of July." she said as she and Rhiannon were walking out the back door.

"Don't lay there and go to sleep." Scott said. Rhiannon popped her eye open and scowled at him.

"Did I mention I don't like being told what to do." Scott got up and straddled himself over the chair she was in. "I just don't want you to get sunburned. I have plans for you later."

"Yeah, I just bet you do." She said pulling her down on top of her. "God I love you Scott Hillstrand."

"I love you too baby." Scott pulled her up out of the chair, "You ready to go inside, we have been out here long enough." He pulled her bathing suit strap over, "You are already red."

"Yeah, I guess we need to get ready to go to your dad's" Rhiannon walked in the back door, "Gosh, Its almost four, we need to get moving."

Rhiannon and Scott showered and headed over to Jonathan's. Scott pulled into the driveway and Rhiannon noticed Josh and Jake standing by the grill.

"Great" she looked over at Scott, "He better not fuck with me."

"Hey, you look good Rhiannon," She mumbled a 'thanks' to Josh and walked over to join Scott's sister on the swing that sat in the corner of the yard.

"So what's the deal with you and Josh." Taylor said.

"Nothing, and that's his problem. I cant tell you how many times I have turned him down."

"You ever go out with him?" Taylor took two beers out of a washtub that Jonathan had filled with ice and handed one to Rhiannon.

"Yeah, one time." Rhiannon twisted the top off the beer and looked at Taylor.

"I know I am being forward, but did you sleep with him" Rhiannon almost spewed beer everywhere.

"No, why would you ask me that."

"Well, there's your problem, if you had he might not be so interested, but then again, you are pretty Rhiannon." Taylor stood up to see where her daughter was. Her Uncle Andy was chasing her across the backyard. Taylor sat back down and sighed, " you never know, you might have been the one he couldn't get enough of. I mean Scott fell head over heels for you."

"Why do I get the feeling you have had issues with Josh yourself"

"Because I have. My dad threatened to beat the hell out of him if he didn't leave me alone. I wouldn't sleep with him either. He needs help Rhiannon. Its like he's a sex addict or something."

Rhiannon sat in the swing and watched Scott and Andy playing with Taylor's daughter. "I sure do love him Taylor." Rhiannon said downing the last of her beer.

"Yeah, when I found out he was getting married, I was shocked."

"Why?"

"Because, I never thought my big brother would settle down with anyone. He's just like dad. My dad loves women way too much to ever marry one."

Scott looked over at Rhiannon and Taylor sitting on the swing and tossed the horseshoe in his hand toward the stick in the ground. "You missed." Andy yelled. Scott walked across the yard and squatted down in front of his sister. He started to pull her shoe off and she popped him on the top of his head.

"No you don't. Don't come over here and start aggravating the shit out of us."

He looked over at Rhiannon, "You want another beer?" She nodded and he started to get up, "That's ok, I can get it." She walked over to the washtub and grabbed another beer.

"I like her." Taylor said as her brother joined her on the swing.

"Yeah, unfortunately so does someone else." He saw Josh walking up to Rhiannon.

"You don't have to worry about her Scott, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, she's a nine degree blackbelt, I would say she could."

Taylor looked at her brother wide eyes, "You serious." He nodded.

"Hey Rhiannon, I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you."

"Hey, you doing ok."

"Yeah, just taking it a day at the time. Look, I am sorry for all that shit I put you through."

Rhiannon looked up at Josh and sighed, "I just wish you could accept the fact that I want to be with Scott, and not you. If you need to talk to someone, I mean if you need help, its not a sign of weakness you know."

"I am not Jake, I don't need fucking rehab."

"Did I say rehab. No, I said help. You need to admit the fact that you have an addiction Josh. An addiction is not just drugs and booze, its something you cant do without."

"So what are you trying to say, you have diagnosed me." He nodded over toward Taylor, "You and Jonathan's daughter have figured out what old Josh's problem is."

"Yeah, and I think you are a sex addict. You cant go without it." She stepped in front of him when he tried to walk away from her. "You name me one person you went out on a date with that you didn't take to bed."

"You." He looked down at her and sighed. "It was good to see you Rhiannon." He walked over to Jake who was talking to Jonathan, "You bout ready to go"

Rhiannon watched Josh and Jake walk to the gate and into the front yard.

Josh climbed into Jake's red ford explorer truck and slammed the door.

"You ok." Jake stole a sideways glance at his brother.

"Im fine." Josh barked.

"What were you and Rhiannon talking about."

"None of your fucking business." Josh stared out the window. He hated to admit it to himself, but Rhiannon was right. He had a problem.

Scott and Rhiannon pulled into the driveway of the house. It was past 2am and Rhiannon was exhausted.

Stevie was already in bed asleep and had left a note on the table for Rhiannon.

"Rhi, Josh called about 10, don't know what he wanted but told him I would give you the message. LU Stevie"

"I wonder what he wanted." Scott said.

"I don't know, I am surprised he called, I figured he was good and pissed with me."

"Why," Scott pulled Rhiannon down on his lap.

"I told him the truth. He needs help Scott."

Rhiannon's phone buzzed and she picked it up. There was a text from Josh.

"I thought about what you said and you are right, I do need help. I am checking myself in to a rehab center next week. Thanks for making me finally realize that I need help."

"Wow." Rhiannon said. She plopped down on the couch beside Scott.

"What," She let him read the text and he looked at her.

"Rehab for what? Jake was the one with the drug problem Rhiannon, not Josh."

"There are different types of addiction Scott and Josh finally realized he needs help." Rhiannon got up and went into the kitchen.

"Ok, so are you gonna enlighten me or not." Scott followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, Josh admitted to me finally that he has a sex addiction."

"Damn, how the hell can someone be addicted to sex."

Rhiannon looked at him. He smiled and got down on his knees in front of her,

"I am addicted to you baby, not sex."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Josh had been in the rehab center for three months. He didn't realize how much his dad's death had affected him.

"People use different things as band aids. Some people fill voids in their lives with food, some with drugs and liquor, you just happened to use sex as a crutch." The counselor told him. Josh had also met a man who had been to prison more than once for raping women. "I just couldn't help myself." he had said in a session one day. "If I saw a woman who I wanted that didn't want me, I couldn't take the rejection, so I would follow them home and get what I wanted."

Josh was busy packing his suitcase. He was being released today. King season was coming up and he had been assured by Jonathan and Andy both that he still had a job. Jake was picking him up and he couldn't wait to get home. He and Stevie were on a good path now. He had been searching for years for someone who would be there for him, that he could be himself with and be comfortable with, and Stevie had been right there with him every step. Josh had learned that it didn't matter so much what a woman looked like or how hot she was, what really mattered was how you were treated. He tossed his jacket into the suitcase and zipped it shut. He had long since regained his phone privilege and dialed Stevie's work number.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that I am checking out today."

"Wow, that's awesome. You need me to come and get you." Stevie took a sip of coffee and walked to the window. Things in her life were good for once. She had been promoted and was now CEO of the company she worked for. She and Josh had talked on the phone every day for the past few weeks, and he admitted to her that he loved her.

"No, Jake's on his way." Josh sat down on the bed and sighed, "I cant wait to see you. I have missed you."

"I cant wait to see you too. What do you want to do tonight."

"I don't care, as long as I wake up with you in my arms tomorrow. I love you Stevie."

"I love you too" .

"Listen babe, I gotta run, Jake's probably waiting for me. I will let you know when we get home." Josh hung up and grabbed his bags.

"Hey man" his younger brother stood up when Josh came out of the administration office. Josh gave Jake a hug and turned to his counselor who had walked up.

"You need to remember, you will always be an addict. You are never really cured, we just hope you learned enough here to keep you on the right track. If a woman's not interested in you remember that its not the end of the world ok." Josh nodded and shook the mans outstretched hand, "and you have my number, call me anytime you need to talk. Good luck"

Josh and Jake walked to the parking lot. Josh was looking for Jake's red explorer truck.

"Where's your truck man." Jake pointed to a light blue dodge ram.

Josh opened the passenger door and tossed his bags into the back seat. "I cant believe you got rid of 'ol red'" Josh climbed in the truck and buckled his seatbelt, "Man I cannot wait to get home"

"Well, we have to make a stop first," Jake looked at his brother, "I have to show you something."

They pulled in to a shipyard. "What are we doing here?" Josh said as Jake put the truck in park.

"You'll see, come on."

Josh and Jake walked down the dock. There sat the "Cornelia Marie" his dads boat.

"What's going on Jake, why is dad's boat here." Jake handed Josh a piece of paper.

"Its not dad's boat anymore, its ours." Josh gave Jake a shocked look.

"When did you buy it,"

"A month ago. There were a lot of repairs that had to be made, but we are ready for king season."

"You already have a crew." Jake nodded. Josh looked at his little brother and shook his head, "man you have really grown up. Dad would be proud of you." Josh patted his brother on the back, "You sure surprised the hell outta me"

The two boys walked back down the dock toward Jake's truck. Jake noticed a brunette woman walking toward them who looked awfully familiar.

"Hey, who's that" Jake said, "Seems like I have seen her somewhere." He hit the keyless remote to unlock the truck.

The brunette walked right up to them and stopped in front of Josh.

"You don't remember me do you?" she said looking up at him

"No, I cant say that I do." He looked at Jake puzzled.

"Remember back in July when you and your brother came to The Marina."

"Oh yeah," Jake said wagging his finger, "I remember you now, your sister's name was Leah right." the young woman nodded and turned her attention back to Josh.

"I have been looking for you for months now." she said.

"Well, I have been in a rehab center."

"Why have you been looking for my brother." Jake said.

The young woman looked from Jake to Josh, and then back to Jake,

"Because," she looked at Josh, "I'm pregnant. "

_Ok, if ya'll want this story to continue, then review review review. _


End file.
